Talk:Boar Prime/@comment-116.123.122.212-20131005155050/@comment-10743657-20131006183828
"^there is a big difference between DPS and more damage. if you want to do as much damage as possible, take your soma and put a max fire rate mod on it with a max shred. more damage then anything else in the game. but, you will burn ammo so quickly you will only be able to kill half the enemies you would normally kill due to wasted bullets. with the boar prime, your doing more damage per second but you won't be able to kill as many targets. ''" Seems you're missing the point. You said "sobek. lol" as if it were obvious and indisputable. I provided evidence contrary to your claim. I also explicitly said DPS is not everything and that there are other factors to look at. ''"along with the list of dps there, tell the user who calculated it to also calculate the shells used each second, then compare. chances are you will be killing more enemies with the regular boar, or the hek or something, even though you don't kill them as quickly. i don't often play end-game alot, but i don't really want to empty 20 shells into an enemy and run out of ammo after a few enemies and instead i would rather empty 10 shells and kill more enemies, over a slightly longer period." Or you could calculate it yourself <_<. The numbers are all there. Since I'm posting, I'll do it anyway: Strun Wraith (8) shots / 4,7s = 1.7 shots/second Boar Prime (15) shots / 4,9s = 3.1 shots/second Boar (10) shots / 4,3s = 2.3 shots/second Sobek (20) shots / 12s = 1.7 shots/second Hek (4) shots / 3,97s = 1''' shots/second '''Strun (6) shots / 6,53s =''' 0.92''' shots/second Damage per shot is a better indicator of what you're after though. Actually "total damage" may be a better indicator: this wold factor in total ammo of a shotgun and tell you how much damage you would get if you landed all shots and didn't pick up any ammo. I'm just going to use 120 as total ammo and not count the initial clip since that's only small difference. Strun Wraith (190*1,16) damage = 220.4 damage/shot - 26400 '''total damage '''Boar Prime (72*1,25) damage = 90 '''damage/shot - '''10800 total damage Boar (96*1,025) damage = 98.4 damage/shot - 11808 '''total damage '''Sobek (100*1,0125) damage = 101.25 damage/shot - 12150 '''total damage '''Hek (140*1,0125) damage = 141.75 damage/shot - 17010 '''total damage '''Strun (130*1,0375) damage = 134.875 damage/shot -''' 16185 total damage So in the end: '''Boar Prime: DPS Sobek: Damage per shot (total damage and ammo efficiency by a little) According to these calculations, Sobek doesn't have ''that ''much of an edge on Boar Prime when it comes to ammo efficiency. Of course these are unmodded and don't take into account possible mods like ammo conversion mods for Boar Prime or fire rate mods for Sobek. Anyway, while you may prefer ammo efficient weapons, many others don't really care since they have ammo boxes to spare, or have ammo mutation mods which completely take care of that problem.